1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a disc golf accessory. More particularly, this invention pertains to a carrying system for flying discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc golf is a popular game much like traditional golf. Instead of a ball and clubs, players use a flying disc. A flying disc is thrown from a tee area to a target, which is equivalent to the hole in traditional golf. As a player progresses down the fairway, he must make each consecutive shot from the spot where the previous throw has landed. The trees, shrubs, and terrain in and around the fairways provide challenging obstacles for the golfer. The hole is completed when the flying disc lands in the target. Scoring is based on the number of throws made during the progress from the tee area to the target.
Disc golf players use several discs during play just as the traditional golf player uses several clubs to reach the hole. The basic discs used during play are a driver, a mid-range disc, and a putter. The typical flying disc used in the game is generally less than 27 cm (10.6 inches) in diameter, about 1.9 cm (0.75 inches) thick, and weighs about 200 g (7 ounces). Disc golf players usually carry between 6 and 18 discs while playing. During the game, a player often carries a score pad, a towel, a water bottle, and other items related to playing the game. To better enjoy the game of disc golf, a convenient, organized way to carry several flying discs and various accessories is required. Flying discs are currently carried in bags having either shoulder straps or backpack style straps.
For players using traditional shoulder strap bags, each time the player makes a throw, he must set aside the disc bag. After the throw, he picks the bag up again and proceeds down the fairway to make the next throw. Disc selection usually entails setting down the bag to take a look inside. Apart from the inconvenience, this procedure is particularly troublesome when used on a wet course or when conditions are otherwise unsuitable for setting the bag down. Those players who use the backpack style straps to support the disc bag cannot easily reach the discs while the bag is being carried on the back. It is particularly difficult to select a specific disc from among several in the bag without removing the bag.